


Saturday Brunch

by missberryisbest



Series: ~Fluff for Maf~ [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Only One Bed, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/pseuds/missberryisbest
Summary: Eliot woke up when his arm fell asleep and went numb. Opening one eye, he saw that the culprit was apparently… Quentin’s head. With how close they were, it was clear they were both sleep cuddlers. Well, this is definitely an improvement on last night , El thought sleepily. I was scared he was gonna fall off the bed. He gently moved back, disentangling from the smaller man, who frowned and started to move back towards the warmth of Eliot’s body. Hmm, needy little man Eliot thought, smiling. He eventually got his arm out from under Q’s head and it was just starting to break out in pins and needles when Quentin yawned and also woke up.





	Saturday Brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickassfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/gifts).



Quentin woke up feeling safe and warm, and for a few seconds he just let himself enjoy it. He happily snuggled into his pillow with a satisfied smile. But then he heard  _ and felt  _ a gentle sigh against the back of his his neck and he froze. 

Q realized the reason he felt safe and warm was because he was literally encircled by Eliot. Eliot’s head was nestled against his back, their legs were entwined, and one arm was under Q’s neck and the other around his waist and  _ Jesus fuck _ Q’s hand was covering El’s. 

Somehow the blankets were tangled up with their legs and Q’s t-shirt had ridden up so Eliot’s hand was half rested on the skin of his stomach, and Quentin felt the heat of that. Looking down, he realized he  _ really _ felt the heat of that, and quietly got up out of the bed and escaped to the bathroom to fix himself before Eliot woke up and… noticed something.

As soon as the door shut Eliot couldn’t help but frown, eyes still closed, hand reaching out searching for the warmth he so suddenly lost.

Quentin came back to the room quietly. When he looked at the clock in the hall on his way back from the bathroom he saw that it was only 5 am. Definitely not yet time to wake up. Eliot was still asleep, but as Quentin looked at the bed he saw that the taller man really took up quite a lot of room.  _ Well, unless I wanna go lay on the couch... _ Q thought. Sighing and giving in, Quentin picked up Eliot’s arm and crawled back into the space he had been in before, shutting his eyes and thinking _ go back to sleep go back to sleep. _ Eliot tightened his grip around Q’s waist, pulling him closer.  _ Go back to sleep go back to sleep… _ It must have worked, because Q eventually relaxed and passed back out.

\--

Eliot woke up when his arm fell asleep and went numb. Opening one eye, he saw that the culprit was apparently… Quentin’s head. With how close they were, it was clear they were  _ both _ sleep cuddlers. _ Well, this is definitely an improvement on last night _ , El thought sleepily.  _ I was scared he was gonna fall off the bed.  _ He gently moved back, disentangling from the smaller man, who frowned and started to move back towards the warmth of Eliot’s body.  _ Hmm, needy little man _ Eliot thought, smiling. He eventually got his arm out from under Q’s head and it was just starting to break out in pins and needles when Quentin yawned and also woke up.

\--

“What time is it?” Q asked around a yawn. El sat up and reached for his phone to check, and Quentin definitely noticed that several of Eliot’s buttons on his sleep shirt had unbuttoned, and he could clearly see some clavicle and chest. And the crazy slept-in curls that El was running a hand through...

“Almost 10” Eliot grumbled, breaking into Q’s reverie. Having lived in the physical cottage with Eliot for a long while now, Quentin knew those two words were about as much as he was going to get out of El before he got him some coffee.

“I’ll, uh, go get the coffee going.” Q said, hopping out of bed and running a hand through his hair. 

“Mmmmhmmm” Eliot replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching. The stretching made the shoulder of his pajama shirt spread open even more and Q stared for long enough that El looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

“Coffee?” El gently prodded.

“Right.” Q said. “I’ll go, um, do that right now. The coffee. Come out when you are ready, I’ll have a cup all ready for you. Black with two sugars.” He left the room after tugging on his slippers.

\--

El smiled fondly as Q raced down the hall, forgetting to close the door in his haste.  _ He knows how I take my coffee, _ Eliot thought to himself, looking down and buttoning up his shirt. Then he looked in the mirror and saw his hair. _Shit, he knows what my hair looks like before 10 am,_ he thought, less happily, quickly getting up to shut the door and fix his appearance. 

\--

When Quentin got to the kitchen he saw that Monica was already up, and apparently Rebecca had stayed the night! Rebecca was at the stove flipping pancakes and Monica was juicing fresh oranges. They had some 70s soft rock playing, and Q paused, drinking it in. He was honestly quite happy that his mom had found  _ this _ . He just wished she could have found a way for him to be part of the process as she went out looking for it. 

“Quentin, my darling!” Monica said. “Come take over this and I will get the coffee going.” Q agreeably went to assist, but then of course Monica wasn’t quite finished with her thought. “I’ll just change out the glass juicer for the plastic one, harder to break, and you know how you are dear.” She finished, patting him on the arm fondly. Q grimaced, trying to turn it into a smile.

“Yeah, mom. Sounds good.” He said, trying his best to hang on to the happy feeling he had just a moment ago. _ I break things,  _ Quentin thought, soft and sad.

\--

Eliot walked into the kitchen about ten minutes later, and Q wordlessly handed him a mug of coffee. Aware of their audience, El leaned in and kissed the top of Quentin’s head as he walked past, making Q freeze for a second while blinking rapidly, before continuing to butter toast. 

Q had made sure to let his mom and Rebecca know before Eliot came out to not expect much from him until he was half way through his first cup of coffee, so they just said hi and everyone went about their morning, putting the final touches on a breakfast spread that looked like it came straight out of a magazine. 

\--

“This was amazing, Monica.” Eliot said, eating one last piece of toast. 

“Thank you.” Monica replied, “Rebecca played the biggest part, of course.” She reached over, smiling, and patted the redhead on the cheek. “And Quentin helped!”

Eliot choked on his second cup of coffee. “You let Q near a stove when the burners were on?” He asked, completely floored. “This Quentin” he pointed, “this one right here?”

“Hey!” Q protested, laughing. “It isn’t that big of a shocker.”

“Q, my peach, I love you, but you legitimately thought you boiled water and then added the peeled potatoes to it one by one” Eliot replied. “Like, dropping them in.”

Quentin flushed. “That was one time, my plum.”

Monica laughed at their exchange. “No," she said "Quentin just buttered the toast and juiced the fruit”

“Both of those options do seem safe enough” Eliot teased, reaching over to ruffle Quentin’s hair. 

Q sighed, looking up at the ceiling, as if he would find cooking skills hiding among the rafters. Then he rested his head against Eliot’s shoulder and reached forward to pour himself another glass of juice.


End file.
